Los Misterios del valle de Godric
by Neyade
Summary: En el Valle de Godric están ocurriendo extraños sucesos que hacen ir de cabeza a los héroes de guerra Hary y Ginny Potter. Y, ¿lo peor de todo? Es que parece ser que todo el mundo sabe qué ocurre salvo ellos mismos. Harry/Ginny, para dream-kat.


Fic para dream-kat en el Amigo Invisible para la kdd de octubre de Madrid. Muchos besos, guapa, lamento que al final no pudieras estar con nosotras. Para lo demás, sorry por el montón de fics que tengo pendientes, espero estar saliendo del hiatus con esto. Sorry también por el ligero tufillo a patetismo que deja ir este fic, no tengo excusas para eso aparte de lo del hiatus XD

**Los Misterios del Valle de Godric**

_**Sábado 7 de enero**_

Harry nunca ha sido alguien que destaque por su agudeza mental. A veces tiene momentos mágicos en los que todo se coloca en su sitio y puede ver el mundo con gran claridad; pero esos son los que menos. Normalmente, y él mismo lo reconoce, las cosas se le escapan un poco. Por ejemplo, ¿las mujeres? Para él son un gran misterio. Narices que se fruncen, manos suaves incluso cuando juegan a quidditch y una semana al mes donde todo lo que había aprendido sobre ellas desaparece y las cosas son aún más confusas. Y mira que eso es difícil.

Pongamos a Ginny. Llevan un par de años casados y le vuelve loco como el primer día. Y con lo de loco no se refiere tan sólo al tremendísimo amor que siente por ella, que no es poco, sino a lo de cabrearse con él de repente y cinco minutos después perdonarle por quién sabe qué motivo, o a esas venas que le dan de vez en cuando de comer sólo macarrones o hacer pasteles día sí día también, todos con fresas.

No es que se queje por lo de los pasteles. Y ya puestos, ni siquiera se queja por el tema de los cabreos, puesto que Ginny, tal y como la quiere, está llena de esa energía explosiva que por algún lado tendría que salir. Es sólo que. Bueno. No le molestaría _poder entenderlo_. Que no le pillara con el culo al aire cada, o casi, vez que ocurre.

_**Domingo 15 de enero**_

Los platos caen al suelo y, por unos segundos, parece que el mundo vaya muy, muy lento. Casi como si se detuviera. Luego vuelve a retomar su paso habitual y los platos se rompen haciendo mucho ruido. Ginny lleva un pañuelo verde alrededor del cuello y unas zapatillas grises que han visto mejores tiempos, pero en ese momento nadie se fijaría en eso. Lo realmente impactante de la pelirroja es su boca. Labios finitos que se mueven muy rápido, los dientes blancos centelleando, las manos moviéndose a una velocidad imposible. Los gritos, por supuesto.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡No sé ni por qué me casé contigo!

Está cerrando los ojos y Harry querría tanto estrangularla como hacerse de lo más pequeño y no tener que oírla nunca más. No sabe muy bien lo que le pasa a Gin últimamente, que está peor que nunca, pero cada vez más parece que ese sueño perfecto de una familia con chopocientos críos con los que volverse loco se vaya rompiendo pedacito a pedacito incluso antes de empezar.

Ginny sigue gritando.

-Joder Harry, ¡sólo tenías que decirles que no! ¡¿Es que nunca puedes mandar a nadie a la mierda?! Todos dicen que eres el Héroe del Mundo mágico, pero a mi sólo me pareces un calzonazos.

Los platos están en el suelo, un montón de pedacitos junto a otro montón de pedacitos, y Harry la mira como si no pudiera creérselo.

-¿De verdad es eso lo que piensas, Gin? -Lo dice con voz suave, algo cortada-. ¿El héroe del mundo mágico?

Y de repente Ginny deja de respirar fuerte un segundo y le mira. Y entonces ocurre lo que ha estado ocurriendo estas últimas semanas, el último mes si les apuras.

-Harry. Yo... -Le mira con esos ojos grandes llenos de quién sabe qué-. Lo s-

-Sí, ya -le corta Harry, cansado-, yo también lo siento. Yo tampoco sé lo que me ha pasado. -Sonríe, amargo-. Yo tampoco creo todas esas cosas horribles que te he dicho, Harry.

Mientras Ginny sigue respirando, cada vez más suave, Harry se pone la chaqueta con movimientos bruscos y abre la puerta. Antes de irse se pasa la mano por la frente, cansado, apartando el flequillo unos instantes.

-Me voy a dar una vuelta.

Y afuera hace frío. Es invierno ya y viento le da en la cara y se le enrojecen las mejillas. Y todo parece aún más frío, aún más malo, aún peor. Quizá sí sea un calzonazos. O puede que no, se responde a sí mismo. No tiene ni idea. Lo que sí sabe, pero, es que hay que arreglar esto de alguna manera. Que puede que lo que le venza, finalmente, no sea un Lord Oscuro sino una mujer pelirroja y pequeñita que a veces aún es como una niña.

Pero, gane quién gane, nadie dirá que no lo intentó.

***

Cuando vuelve a casa todo parece más caliente, acogedor en comparación al frío invernal. Ginny está en la cocina, haciéndose un chocolate caliente como siempre hace cuando ocurre algo que no le gusta. Incluso en verano. La primera vez que discutieron es cuando lo descubrió. Justo antes de uno de esos polvos suyos que tan bien se les dan, los que son todo calor y buen humor y sonrisas. Harry no cree que esta noche haya uno de estos.

Se deja caer en el sofá como un peso muerto. Manos en las rodillas, sobre los tejanos (la rodilla derecha está un poco gastada, ahora que se fija). Y el flequillo se separa de su frente cuando deja caer la cabeza hacia adelante y se mira los pies. ¿Suspira? Probablemente, pero si lo hace, será sin que se dé cuenta. Como los pies no tienen demasiado atractivo y Ginny ha dejado de hacer ruidos en la cocina, sentada ya y sorbiendo su chocolate, Harry levanta la cabeza. Debería levantarse y hablar con ella, pero la verdad es que no es lo que más le apetece en este momento.

Mira fijamente al reloj colgado en la pared que les regalaron Ron y Hermione. Necesitaron uno extra grande porque Harry quería poner a todo el mundo (a Ginny, Ron y Hermione, pero también a Luna, Neville y George, entre muchos otros), así que un día aparecieron con esta monstruosidad verde lima de una señora que tenía treinta gatos y una aguja para cada uno de ellos. El reloj sigue siendo verde lima por culpa de algún hechizo relacionado con la protección anti-arañazos que nadie pudo deshacer y hay un par de agujas sobre unos tales _Chip _y _Loon_. Justo al lado de la de Loon (que parece estar a punto de irse a dormir) está la aguja de Ginny. Ella no está enfadada, ni en peligro mortal. Ni siquiera en lo de "hora de comer". La aguja de Ginny se balancea entre el "triste" y, curiosamente, el "hora de rascar detrás del cuello", herencia también de la vieja dama.

Y esto es, precisamente, lo que hace que Harry se levante y vaya hacia la cocina. Cuando llega, Ginny está sentada encima de la mesa, las zapatillas en el suelo y los pies descalzos balanceándose en el aire. Se miran un rato, ninguno de los dos sabiendo muy bien qué decir. Ginny es la primera en hablar.

-Lo siento -susurra Ginny, escondiendo la nariz detrás de la taza.

-Ya. -Coge aire-. Bueno. Todos tenemos un mal día.

Ginny se lleva una mano al pelo, apartando el flequillo hacia atrás y dejando la frente despejada.

-De verdad que lo siento, Harry. Sé que eres tu quién ha tenido un mal día y yo... ¡Es que no sé qué ocurre! De repente todo me enfada mucho, mucho, y cinco minutos más tarde estoy llorando como una tonta. ¿Ves? ¡Cómo ahora! ¡Y no sé qué hacer!

Y es verdad. Tiene los ojos rojos y empezando a lagrimear, y Harry se dice que _qué cojones_ y va y la abraza. Hunde la cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y el hombro, encorvando la espalda porque él nunca ha sido muy alto pero Ginny lo es aún menos. Y huele estupendamente y, realmente, lo único que quiere hacer ahora es dejarse de tonterías y besarla. Así que lo hace. Levanta la cabeza y se acercan, uno por cada lado, y chocan un poco. Sonríen, se encuentran. Se besan. Es un poco salado y Ginny se sorbe los mocos cuando se separan y Harry aún tiene las orejas algo frías, de salir afuera, pero todo eso no importa porque se besan y todo va a estar bien porque ellos lo van a arreglar.

O eso esperan.

_**Martes 17 de enero**_

Ginny no heredó el talento de su madre para la cocina. Una pena, pero no por eso menos cierto. Y es ese el motivo, precisamente, por el que Harry incluye en la lista de "Cosas que me vuelven loco de Ginny" que le entren esas épocas de comer siempre lo mismo. No sabéis lo que le costó aprender a hacer pasteles de fresas, por poneros un ejemplo.

Hoy, sin embargo, no ha pedido nada especial así que van a cenar unos huevos revueltos con bacon dado que a ninguno de los dos le apetece especialmente lo de esperar mucho tiempo para comer. Harry canturrea la canción de unos dibujos animados con los que el hijo de un compañero de trabajo está obsesionado (¡es tan asquerosamente pegadiza que toda la oficina se la sabe de memoria!), algo sobre una abeja y un país multicolor. Apasionante, por supuesto. Mueve los pies al ritmo de la canción e incluso la espátula deja ir un par de migajas de huevo, cuando se deja llevar por la emoción.

-Arrgh, ¿qué es eso que huele tan mal?

Cuando Harry gira la cabeza, Ginny está apoyada en el marco de la puerta poniendo caras raras y arrugando la nariz.

-¡Me he duchado esta mañana! -responde Harry con una media sonrisa por encima del hombro, sin dejar de remover. Ginny sonríe con él, con sus hoyuelos y los ojos pequeñitos.

-No, en serio. ¿A qué huele? Es asqueroso -retoma el tema.

-Errr. ¿Huevos revueltos?

-¡No, eso no!

-¿Bacon?

-No -dice alargando la o-, eso tampoco, Harry. ¿Es que no lo notas? Son como... ajos. -Y esta vez _si _que alarga las vocales al decir _ajos_, consiguiendo que suenen tan terribles como un nuevo Voldemort.

Harry tiene que dejar la espátula. Se gira y la mira, ya un poco preocupado.

-Los ajos del revuelto, sí. ¿No te encantaban?

-Ehm. -Un momento de dudas-. Pues sí, pero estos huelen muy mal, ¿no? ¿No estarán podridos o algo?

-Ginny. Te parecerá raro, pero no acostumbro a usar comida podrida para hacernos la cena.

Discuten un rato más, hasta el punto que Harry empieza a mosquearse un poco, aunque intenta tomárselo con calma. Y, finalmente, diga lo que diga Harry, esta noche se come él sólo el revuelto. Preguntándose, de nuevo, qué bicho le habrá picado a su esposa últimamente. Ginny, por su parte, está demasiado ocupada devorando un plátano detrás de otro como para preocuparse por otra cosa.

_Curioso, muy curioso_, como diría el Señor Ollivanders, que en paz descanse.

_**Viernes 20 de enero**_

Es temprano, temprano, muy temprano. ¿Las seis? ¿Las cinco y media, quizá? Harry siente un peso agradable en todas sus extremidades, el sueño colgando de sus párpados. Tiene la boca pastosa y la cama está calentita, y Ginny probablemente esté despierta. Despierta, y pasándoselo bastante mejor que él, ahora que se fija bien, porque la respiración se le corta cada dos por tres de esa manera que Harry conoce tan bien. Es un ritmo con el que ha estado familiarizándose desde que tenía diecisiete años y la verdad es que, ahora mismo, con los ojos cerrados y una de sus piernas pegada a la de Ginny, puede decir perfectamente como va a continuar.

Harry, pero, siempre ha preferido introducir sus propias variaciones. Así que se gira de repente, quedando cara a cara con la que es su esposa.

-Hola -le dice, bajito. Con una media sonrisa.

Ella deja de respirar durante una milésima de segundo y luego suelta una risita baja, casi inaudible.

-Me has asustado, tontaina.

-Hmf, ¿qué hora es? -gruñe él en respuesta, colando una mano grande junto a la más pequeña de Ginny, bajo la colcha y bajo las ropas.

-Pronto serán las siete -susurra ella.

-Oh, mierda. Entonces tenemos poco tiempo.

¿Y eso? Bueno, eso es lo último que dice en bastaaaante tiempo.

_**Sábado 21 de enero**_

Se levanta oyendo a Ginny vomitar en el cuarto de baño. Un par de minutos después se ha arrastrado hacia allí y la abraza desde detrás, sujetándole la cabeza. El suelo está frío y él va descalzo, y Ginny no conserva nada del calor de la cama, lo que significa que probablemente lleva ya un buen rato así. Todo esto Harry lo registra de una manera inconsciente, por supuesto, puesto que ahora mismo su única fuente de interés es Ginny. Ginny y _¿te encuentras bien?_ Ginny, pequeñita y es tan temprano, y sólo debe ser que ha comido algo en mal estado pero eso no significa que Harry vaya a dejar de preocuparse.

-No lo sé -dice Ginny, con ojeras bajo los ojos y más pálida de lo normal-, puede que sea eso. Habré comido algo en mal estado. Algo en muy mal estado -añade, con una media sonrisa.

-Ni que lo jures -susurra Harry junto a su oreja.

Le rodea los hombros con el brazo y se pegan lo más cerca posible, sentados en el mismo suelo del lavabo, frío e inclemente bajo sus traseros.

Esta mañana Ginny se queda en casa, y Harry con ella. Sus respectivos jefes no parecen del todo satisfechos con la noticia.

_**Miércoles 25 de enero**_

Cuando llega a casa tiene la nariz roja y los dientes le castañetean un poco. Siempre le ha gustado aparecerse un par de calles lejos de su casa para poder hacerlas andando, pero parece que ha llegado el momento de aparcar la costumbre durante un tiempo si no es que quiere perder alguno de sus miembros por congelación (que no es el caso).

Cuelga la chaqueta y se dirige hacia la cocina frotándose las manos. Sonríe alegremente al ver los chopocientos mil delantales que les regalaron Molly y Arthur cuando se compraron la casa, arguyendo que de esos, precisamente, nunca faltan. Aprovecharon para recordar cariñosamente la de delantales que chamuscó Ginny en sus intentos de hacer galletas en su juventud y comentaron que eso fue, precisamente, lo que les impulsó a doblar el número. _Sólo por si acaso._ Ginny se mosqueó mientras le enrojecían las orejas, cambiando de tema de una manera algo abrupta.

Harry sigue sonriendo cuando se apalanca en el sofá, zapatos desperdigados por el suelo y los dedos de los pies moviéndose agilmente dentro de los calcetines. Y es entonces, con los pies en el aire y las manos detrás de la nuca, desparramado sobre el sofá, cuando lo ve. Una monstruosidad verde lima, treinta agujas, letra en cursiva grabada en la madera.

_Ginny Potter. Embarazada._


End file.
